


Poticha

by mermaiddragon



Category: Le Cycle des balls (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Tomitch - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaiddragon/pseuds/mermaiddragon
Summary: Tom s'est transformé en chaton...





	Poticha

Un chaton. Tom s'était transformé en chaton. Une toute petite boule de poils noirs qui tenait dans la main de Mitch. 

-Tu t'attendais pas à ça, hein, Tom ? Bon, t'avoueras qu'un chat noir c'est plus discret pour se balader qu'une girafe.  
-Miu.

Le miaulement du chaton était beaucoup trop adorable. Mitch ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. 

-T'inquiètes, tu resteras pas un chaton longtemps... Mais tu seras toujours une boule de poils.

Le chaton feula et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Soit dix centimètres, à tout casser.

-Trop mignon, commenta Mitch en lui caressant la tête. 

Tom chassa sa main d'un coup de patte, sauta de sa main, se cassa un peu la figure et partit s'installer sur la table basse, la tête haute. 

Le sorcier étudiait depuis des années pour devenir un animagus. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin achevé la préparation et avait pu lancer le sort. Les deux amoureux ignoraient quelle forme il prendrait et combien de temps il lui faudrait pour reprendre forme humaine. Mais ils s'étaient arrangés pour être en congés quelques jours. L'équipe de quidditch junior que Mitch entraînait était en vacances, et donc lui aussi. Quant à Tom, c'était la période creuse à la librairie, ses congés ne posaient pas problème. 

Comme convenu, Mitch prit le parchemin sur lequel ils avaient noté l'heure de la transformation et ajouta que depuis dix minutes, Tom était un chaton noir. Son amoureux aurait besoin de ses notes pour l'article qu'il enverrait à la revue professionnelle de métamorphose. Puis, il partit dans la cuisine et revient avec de l'eau dans un petit bol pour Tom et une bièraubeurre pour lui. Ils allaient peut-être attendre toute la journée, mais il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.


End file.
